Fall Trails
by starbucksmarano
Summary: Ally is Austin's microphone. He needs her more than anything.


**This is my first one-shot, woooohoooo! But seriously this took me a few days to work on. I am really proud of this. The Farm should be updated soon. I was having trouble writing it for some reason. This is one of those fluffs that make you want to kind of hug someone and cry. I cried when I was writing this. I am proud of this. And shout out to my friend Ana who gave me the song that is used below. If you didn't recognize the lyrics it's ****_Kiss Me by: Ed Sheeran. _****It has a really good fall mood. I don't own Austin and Ally or Ed or this song.**

Their feet crunched the colored leaves that had lost their place on the trees. The crisp air chapped their lips each time the licked them to keep them moist. They walked hand-in-hand down the old trail behind his house.

They didn't speak. They let the hand squeezes, quick glances, and soft smiles speak for themselves.

They shared his earbuds and housed his iPod in his American Eagle sweatshirt pocket.

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

His beanie sat loosely on top of her head. Her brunette curls were loosely pulled into a long side braid, falling past her shoulders with loose strands peaking out from the woolen piece of fabric.

The wind blew his shaggy blonde hair all over his forehead, making him constantly brush it away from his brownish-gold eyes.

When they had reached the end of the trail, they stopped and looked around to see an array of orange, yellow, and brown leaves. It looked as if they had been painted into one of those pictures that hung from his mother's kitchen walls.

He turned to look her up and down. Her porcelain face showed no traces of caked foundation. Her cheeks had now become a chapped rosy pink from the crisp wind. The bags under her doe-brown eyes had become less noticeable now that he had convinced her to go to bed earlier. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

She noticed his loving gaze and turned to meet his caring eyes.

"What?" she asked as she tugged the headphone out of her ear to hear what he was going to say.

He sighed before pausing the music and placing the tangled cords into his pocket.

She waited.

"You're so beautiful, Ally. I wish you could see that."

"Austin-"

He gently caressed her soft face with his calloused hand before speaking calmly once more.

"Ally, you make me feel things I've never felt before. When I'm with you, I feel like I am the king of the world."

He moved his hand down to her braid and played with the left over hair that hung at the end of the hair band.

"You know how you feel on stage?" he asked softly while twirling his large finger around the thick locks.

She nodded slowly, thinking back to her last tour.

"And-and you know how the most important part about performing? You always need a microphone. Because that little, fragile microphone helps me project my voice. It helps me so I don't have to struggle and scream."

She giggled at the thought of him screaming at the crowd.

"As long as I'm a performer, I will always need that microphone," he paused and looked at her pale face.

"Ally, you are my microphone. You help me when I need it most. You help me so I don't need to strain. You project me. I need you more than you will ever know. I wish you could understand that, honey."

She gulped and pulled away from his grasp, trying to run somewhere safe. So she wouldn't face her worries.

He grasped her wrist and gently pulled her back. Reaching for the green sweater sleeve, he pulled it up to her elbow. She gasped as the cold hit her sensitive skin. He ran his large thumb over the 4 horizontal scars traveling up her wrist.

"Austin, please. Please, just let me go.""

Tears began to stain her eyes and create a glassy skim.

He brought her wrist up to his mouth and kissed the first scar gently.

"A- Angelic"

He kissed the second scar.

"L- Lively"

He kissed the third scar.

"L- Lithe"

He kissed that last and longest scar.

"Y- Young"

Hot, salty tears leaked from her eyes and fell onto her chapped cheeks. He leaned over and kissed her tears before the fell from her jaw onto her sweater.

"Ally, please. Please-please stop. I can't loose you. Just let me love you."

Her hands shook as she wrapped them around his neck and sobbed.

He had knew when it started. She began leaving school early, taking rain checks during their writing sessions, and wore the same long sleeve shirts. He had walked in on her once. She was cleaning her wound with toilet tissue. He had run home and cried in his room. She had been doing this before he knew, and he didn't even realize it. It was the last time she had cut. He was going to put a stop

"I-I'm...Austin, I-"

He placed his chapped lips on top of her's and silenced her sobs. Silence is what they both needed.

"Promise me, Ally. Promise you will never do it again. I will help you through this. Don't harm your beautiful body."

"I promise. Austin, I will never do it again."

He smiled and dotted her moist cheeks with this sweatshirt sleeve. They linked hands again before walking back down the trail in silence.

She was his microphone, he needed her the most.

**What did you think? Reviews really help me****J****Okay, love you all 3 **


End file.
